<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>短打 by garlichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678347">短打</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/garlichan'>garlichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, boring cliche, fake af, just dont take it seriously i made up all the bg shit, just wanna see how stupid can it be, which is the sole solution to everything, 在这个二设下的他多半会回答to die, 我对加雷马的lore一无所知, 所以你问雷古拉what do you want的时候, 随便写来图一乐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/garlichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>memento mori</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>短打</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这里小雷大概12岁小瓦14岁？反正差两岁无所谓，大体内容就是中二病瓦皇教育小学生小雷（</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　休著斯家的支柱、雷古拉的父亲、加雷马帝国的勋贵躺在棺中回到了加雷马城。皇帝说他死得光荣，是一个真正的加雷马人，将这位将领树为榜样。他在城内为这个英雄举行了国葬，皇室成员一同出席了葬礼。皇帝的演讲同样鼓动人心，人们脸上除了悲伤，更多的是崇敬、乃至于羡慕：他们羡慕休著斯家能有如此优秀勇敢的人，更希望自己成为这样的人。<br/>
　　但逝者的长子雷古拉只是麻木地站在棺旁，脸上挂着风干的泪痕，眼珠干涩，血丝爬满眼珠。他的身旁站着当今皇帝的皇孙，太子的独子，瓦厉斯。他们是朋友，理应站在一起，这也是皇帝的安排。<br/>
　　皇帝的声音浑厚有力，吐出的每一个字都借着国葬成为在场国民的强心剂。周围欢呼震天，雷古拉猛地抽噎一下，他身旁同样稚嫩的高挑少年只是瞥了一眼，对雷古拉的悲伤无动于衷。<br/>
　　“我该怎么办，殿下。”<br/>
　　雷古拉低下头，脚边地面出现两滴水渍，颤着声问道。<br/>
　　瓦厉斯的答案同样简短，他仰头望着做演讲的皇帝，轻声回复雷古拉：“记住它。”<br/>
　　“记住什么？”雷古拉忍住了抬手拭去泪水的动作，他作为英雄的儿子不能暴露自己的软弱，“这一天吗？”<br/>
　　“记住死亡。”<br/>
　　皇帝的演讲以掌声结束，此时鸣大钟一次，葬礼队列两侧大炮依次炸裂二十一响。雷古拉的声音堪堪被炮响盖过去：“我父亲，他会去哪？”<br/>
　　“哪也不去。”瓦厉斯的声音比起雷古拉大不了多少，“火化后会消散在风中，落在山脉里。”<br/>
　　这显然不是雷古拉想要的答案，他再无可能见到自己的父亲，这一事实依旧让他有些难以接受。无论是在现世还是在梦境，他不可能再听到父亲的声音了。<br/>
　　鸣大钟两次，在场人员向逝者鞠躬。雷古拉脚边的地面落下了更多水滴。<br/>
　　“结束后我想和你聊聊。”<br/>
　　雷古拉诧异地扭过头，看见瓦厉斯面无表情地盯着地面，好似说出邀约的并不是他。<br/>
　　鸣大钟三次，全城为逝者默哀一分钟。警报响彻天空，化作雷古拉埋在心里的哭号。<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　雷古拉在母亲的陪伴下看着自己父亲的尸体被焚化炉一点点吞噬，只留下一抔带着骨片的骨灰。熊熊的火焰没能蒸发走雷古拉的泪水，他握紧双拳颤抖着，却被母亲搭在肩膀上的手安抚下来。<br/>
　　“坚强一些，不要哭。”母亲捏了捏雷古拉的肩膀，雷古拉只好将其咽回去。<br/>
　　他沉默着与家人登上了加雷马城北方的山坡，再往北便是披着雪被的山脉，在太阳下闪闪发光，好似真正的天国。母亲牵着他的手打开了骨灰盒，细碎的骨灰随风飘出去一点，每一个为国家死去的英雄都会选择在王城依靠的山峦顶端安息，雷古拉的父亲也不例外。<br/>
　　但是他想要父亲陪伴在自己身边，雷古拉舍不得放开自己拥抱着父亲的手，只好在母亲的指引下慢慢倾斜手腕，让山顶的寒风做完它应做的事。雷古拉呼吸着稀薄的空气，忽然感到一阵眩晕，险些倒在母亲的怀里。他眼前发黑，只能听见母亲轻声细语地在他耳边重复道：“你做得很好，雷古拉。你做得很好……”<br/>
　　这一切的流程结束后都是些大人需要处理的事情，至少瓦厉斯是这么告诉他的。他原本像只被遗弃的小兽局促地站在一边，看着自己的家人在谈论自己的父亲，真真假假的话语也进不了他的耳朵。他想离开，但没有母亲的命令他甚至连这个房间都出不去。<br/>
　　因此瓦厉斯只身一人打破成年人的对话，请求带走雷古拉。母亲凝视这位年少的皇孙片刻，点头默许。下一秒瓦厉斯便抓住了雷古拉的手腕，大步流星地离开了议事堂。<br/>
　　瓦厉斯个子高，腿也长，拽得雷古拉得小步奔跑才能赶上瓦厉斯的脚步。他们横跨了大半座王城、或者说皇室的宫殿群，在沉默中来到了瓦厉斯的寝殿。<br/>
　　瓦厉斯站在门口，向两侧守卫点头，随后寝殿大门缓慢滑动开启。他回头看了眼低着头心乱如麻的雷古拉，手上用力将小孩推了进去，自己也跟着走了进去。<br/>
　　忽然被这么推了一下的雷古拉还没来得及反应过来，刚站稳又被瓦厉斯抓着胳膊进了书房。又是一扔，一进，瓦厉斯背着雷古拉麻利地给书房的门上锁，没有回头，说道：“哭吧。”<br/>
　　“殿下——”<br/>
　　“这里隔音，没人听得见。”瓦厉斯松开了抓着门把的手，转了过来，补充道，“太子……我的父亲，走的那天，我也是在这里哭的。”<br/>
　　雷古拉愣神半晌，终于想起来他面前的人，他的朋友，经历了同他一样的事。他在这里可以随心所欲地嚎啕大哭，用最简单最原始地方法哀悼自己的父亲，而非成为一个“坚强的孩子”。<br/>
　　“呜啊——！！！”<br/>
　　十二岁的男孩终于放开了嗓子，眼泪随着他的悲号涌出眼眶。雷古拉榨干了自己小小身体里的每一丝力气去哭、去喊，两腿一软脱力地跪坐在瓦厉斯面前。<br/>
　　瓦厉斯没有阻拦雷古拉，他看着雷古拉两手撑着地板，呜咽抽泣，雷古拉好不容易积攒出来一点力气又被喊了出去。地上被眼泪和鼻涕洇出一滩水。雷古拉此时已经哭到连双臂都支撑不了自己的上半身，弓着身子蜷跪在地，捂住自己的心口一遍又一遍地抽噎。他的双颊红得异常，是缺氧的征兆，全身的血管因为缺乏供血而嗡鸣、发麻，连带着雷古拉的胸腔都在隐隐作痛。<br/>
　　“呜……瓦厉斯殿下……”雷古拉语无伦次地喊着瓦厉斯的名字，抽噎道，“我……我想要爸爸回来……呜啊……”<br/>
　　没有回应，雷古拉只能在泪眼朦胧中看到瓦厉斯的靴子朝自己走来。<br/>
　　瓦厉斯蹲下身，手中不知何时拿了一块手帕，擦拭雷古拉脸上的泪水。<br/>
　　“殿下……让别人去当这个英雄吧……呜呜……我只想要爸爸活着……”<br/>
　　瓦厉斯手中动作一滞，轻声道：“雷古拉，别这么说。”<br/>
　　雷古拉清楚这个事实，他深呼吸了几次缓解缺氧的症状，本想坐起来，却因为头晕目眩倒了下去。瓦厉斯连忙扶住他，帮他坐正，空出一只手轻拍雷古拉的后背，让雷古拉缓一口气。<br/>
　　“好了？”<br/>
　　雷古拉吞下一口空气，闭紧眼睛点点头。瓦厉斯擦干净了雷古拉的脸，把跪在地上的雷古拉搀起来，引导雷古拉坐在书桌前的椅子上。<br/>
　　“我以为爸爸……父亲，会永远陪着我。”<br/>
　　雷古拉低着头沉默片刻，冷不丁地挤出一句话。他的声音有些哑，每吐出一个字都是在折磨他透支使用的声带。<br/>
　　“但你知道他也不过是凡人，尤其是给陛下征战的凡人。”<br/>
　　“给陛下当臣子……是不是很容易死？”<br/>
　　瓦厉斯一愣，他想到了自己的父亲，他同样以为不朽的存在也因为战场的伤势而魂归雪原。<br/>
　　“是。而且我们并不能改变它。”瓦厉斯最终选择肯定的答案，“我们只能铭记死亡，这是我父亲生前告诉我的。记住我们都会死。我会死，你也会死。”<br/>
　　“……我如果当了你的臣子，也会和我父亲一样死吗？”雷古拉终于抬起了头，他眼周泛起的血色还没消退，一副随时会哭出来的模样。<br/>
　　“你是我的朋友，你的死亡还是很久很久以后的事情。”瓦厉斯伸展双臂，把雷古拉抱在怀里，给了对方一个短暂的拥抱，“无论我们以后生活如何，死亡一定会把我们带回到父亲身边。”<br/>
　　“今天还很长，雷古拉。你有的是时间哀悼你的父亲。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>